Nos chers enfants
by Frederick Ssen
Summary: Des enfants, qui avaient disparus, sont découverts sauvagement assassinés dans différents pays. L'équipe de la CPI se met tout de suite au travail, mais l'enquête prend une tournure dramatique lorsqu'un enfant proche de l'un d'entre eux disparaît à son tour ...
1. Aide-moi !

DISCLAMER : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la Russe Katya Svetlana. Vous apprendrez à la connaître au fil de l'aventure.

NOTE : Certains personnages originaux de la série n'apparaissent pas ici.

NOTE 2 : SVP, c'est une de mes premières enquêtes policières, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Aide-moi !_**

Sebastian, concentré, se promenait sur la Toile, perdu entre les dossiers d'Europol, de Scotland Yard et de la police locale de Charleroi. Il passait d'un ordinateur à l'autre, d'un dossier à l'autre sans s'en rendre compte, recoupant des informations, cherchant des hypothèses plus ou moins plausibles, quand le lieutenant Svetlana l'interrompit.

- tu veux bien t'arrêter une seconde et m'aider, Sebastian ?

- De quoi tu as besoin ? répondit-il sans lever les yeux de ses écrans.

- j'aurais besoin de deux oreilles attentives pour m'écouter et d'un cerveau pour m'aider à réfléchir.

- D'accord, bonne idée, accepta l'Allemand en se retournant vers sa collègue, de toute façon, j'y arrive plus, j'ai les yeux qui fatiguent. Par quoi on commence ?

- Essayons de monter le profil de ce "kid-killer", je pense qu'on a assez d'informations pour le faire, même à peu près.

- Ok, allons-y.

Pendant près de deux heures, les deux agents recoupèrent de nombreuses informations obtenues plus ou moins légalement (Sebastian piratant de nombreuses bases de données européennes) pour tenter de faire un portrait fidèle au plus près de ce tueur. Par la fenêtre, on voyait progressivement le jour se faner et les lumières artificielles de la ville s'allumer peu à peu. La neige, qui avait cessé de tomber ces derniers jours, refit son apparition par de petits flocons légers qui se posaient avec grâce sur les cheveux et les bonnets des passants. Seul le tintement répétitif du téléphone de Sebastian vint gâcher leur discussion.

- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? s'énerva la Russe, ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs, là.

- Si c'est important, il laisse un message et c'est tout, coupa net l'Allemand avant de se remettre au travail. Je suis occupé pour le moment.

En soupirant, la jeune femme replongea dans les dossiers, lançant de temps en temps un regard noir à son collègue lorsque son téléphone se remit à sonner.

- J'arrête, on avance à rien, râla Katya une demi-heure plus tard en se pinçant l'arête du nez, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse monter ce profil, c'est impossible.

- Bien d'accord avec toi, soupira Sebastian en détachant presque à regret son regard des dossiers et des images étalés sur la table de la salle de conférence, pourtant, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne dans cette histoire.

- Quoi donc ? demanda la Russe, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un tueur nous échappe…

- D'abord, je n'ai jamais dit que ce tueur nous avait échappé, coupa Sebastian, piqué au vif, ensuite, qui te dit que c'est un tueur en série ?

- Explique-nous ça, le poussa Eva, qui les avait entendu parler depuis quelques minutes en posant une tasse de café fumante devant chacun de leur nez, ça nous éclairera un peu, rajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Et bien, commença-t-il après s'être presque brûlé les lèvres avec le café, je pense que la théorie du tueur en série est de plus en plus absurde.

Il se leva, s'approcha de la carte et continua :

- Nos trois meurtres ont eu lieu dans de trois pays différents, ce qui fait que notre tueur se déplace. Sachant qu'un tueur en série répète toujours son mode opératoire, il est illogique qu'il assassine ces enfants dans une propriété privée en Irlande, dans un parc à Glasgow et dans une école en Belgique. Le changement de lieu et de pays n'est pas typique du tueur en série.

- C'est une théorie intéressante, réfléchit Eva, les yeux dans le vague, mais alors, dans ce cas, il faut en penser quoi ?

- Bonne question, répondit Sebastian, je ne peux pas te répondre. Tu as une idée, Katya ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

En retenant un bâillement, la jeune Russe se leva s'étira brièvement et termina son café d'un trait.

- Moi, je dis, c'en est assez pour ce soir, soupira-t-elle, il est tard et je suis fatiguée.

- Elle a raison, Sebastian, conclut Eva, comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil. Et répond à ton téléphone, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la salle de conférence en lançant un "bonne nuit" rapide à leur collègue qui leur fit écho avant de décrocher son téléphone.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de sonné depuis presque une heure et Sebastian se rendit bientôt compte qu'il avait raté 54 appel de la même personne. Son cœur fit un bond quand il aperçut le numéro sur l'écran : c'était celui de Kathrin. Bien qu'il lui avait demandé de le rappeler, il ne pensait pas qu'elle le ferait si tôt, ni qu'elle ne le harcèle à ce point pour l'avoir au bout du fil.

- Kathrin, je ne pensais pas que tu me rappellerais si tôt, murmura-t-il.

- Sebastian, enfin je peux t'avoir, dit-elle précipitamment, soulagée, ce qui surpris son interlocuteur, tu dois m'aider, je t'en supplie, il faut que tu m'aides.

- Calme-toi, Kathrin et dit-moi ce qu'il se passe, reprit-il doucement, tu as toute mon attention.

- C'est à propos d'Erik, expliqua-t-elle, au bord des larmes, il…

- Kathrin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? redemanda son ami, il est blessé ? Il n'est pas rentré de l'école ?

- Il faut que tu m'aides, je t'en prie ! supplia-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, promit Sebastian, mais il faut que tu m'expliques, sinon, je ne peux rien faire.

- Il … il a disparu !


	2. Quatre semaines plus tôt

NOTE : voilà la suite de l'aventure, enfin, plutôt le début... ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Quatre semaines plus tôt…_**

La Haye, Pays-Bas. Il faisait un froid glacial ce matin-là, alors que le jour ne semblait pas vouloir se lever et réchauffer la ville. La neige, qui continuait de tomber depuis bientôt une semaine, recouvrait de ses flocons glacés chaque pavé, chaque coin de rue, sans laisser aux couleurs vives des bâtiments le loisir de se montrer.

Bravant le froid, un homme sortit du métro aérien et pris la direction du port, faisant crisser ses gros souliers de montagne contre la neige au sol. Le vent de Novembre mordait sans peur son visage à découvert, griffant ses oreilles, tentant de se frayer un passage sous sa veste, mais sans succès. Redoublant d'effort, il ne réussit qu'à lui faire plisser ses yeux bleus azurs pour avancer contre le vent. Ses mains étaient emprisonnées autour de la mallette qu'il portait, le métal faisant rougir ses doigts déjà gelés, après à peine cinq minutes de marche. La neige, légère, vint parsemer ses cheveux blonds-bruns de quelques flocons qui les blanchirent considérablement. Resserrant sa veste autour de ses épaules, il continua à avancer et finit par fuir l'hiver hollandais en se glissant dans un bâtiment, face au fleuve.

Il arriva quelques secondes avant une autre personne à qui il ouvrit la porte, une jeune femme emmitouflée dans un grand manteau, un bonnet vissé sur la tête et une écharpe enroulée autour de son cou, ne laissant transparaître qu'une jolie cascade de cheveux foncés (parsemés de flocons blancs, est-il besoin de le rappeler) et un petit nez retroussé rougi par le froid.

- Et bien, je crois qu'il est grand temps qu'on se mette à l'abri, non ? remarqua l'homme en faisant tomber les flocons de ses cheveux.

- Que tu dis, Sebastian, rétorqua sa collègue en enlevant son écharpe, je ne pensais pas qu'il était humainement possible de faire descendre le thermomètre aussi bas.

- Rappelles-moi de t'emmener skier en Allemagne, Eva, lui répondit Sebastian … ce qui lui valut un léger coup de poing taquin contre son épaule.

Ils continuèrent de plaisanter en rejoignant leur QG ; des bureaux prêté par la CPI (Cour Pénal Internationale) pour leur équipe, qui regroupait les meilleurs spécialistes des principales équipes de polices d'Europe.

- Eva, tu veux un café pour te réchauffer ? lui demanda le jeune homme alors qu'il s'en préparait déjà un pour lui.

- Si tu es capable d'en faire un, répondit-elle sournoisement.

- je sais que je suis un génie de la technologie, précisa-t-il en lui glissant une tasse fumante sous le nez à peine quelques secondes plus tard, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis perdu dès que je n'en ai plus besoin.

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler et de rire aux éclats comme un frère et une sœur en attendant que le reste de l'équipe n'arrive.

- C'est pas vrai ! Quel temps de chien !

- Tommy est arrivé je crois, chuchota Sebastian à l'oreille d'Eva.

- Il va s'en remettre, ria-t-elle.

Mais quelque chose attira son attention.

- Il y a un truc qui bip sur ton ordi, ajouta-t-elle.

L'Allemand détourna son attention de sa collègue et se reconcentra sur ledit ordinateur. Il le posa sur la table et ouvrit un fichier qui lui fit détourner les yeux avec un cri de dégoût.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Eva, inquiète.

- Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça de ma vie, murmura Sebastian, encore sous le choc de ces images, il n'y a … il n'y a pas de mots pour le définir.

Il tourna l'écran vers le visage d'Eva, dont les yeux se remplirent d'horreur. Même Tommy, qui entra dans la pièce dans le dos de la jeune Italienne, ne put soutenir ces images ; la première photo, venant d'un fichier des services de polices d'Irlande du Nord, reflétait une véritable scène d'horreur : un enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, était allongé dans une cour, sur une propriété privée apparemment, couvert de sang, défiguré, et dont les yeux, encore grands ouverts, reflétaient la terreur, la tristesse et l'abandon.

- Quelle horreur ! murmura Eva dont la voix tremblait de dégoût, mais comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant ?

- La deuxième image provient de la base de données de Scotland Yard, informa Sebastian, mais … je ne crois pas que vous voudriez voir ça.

Eva ouvrit le fichier, malgré la mise en garde de son collègue. La photo était pire que la précédente l'enfant avait un trou béant au niveau de la poitrine, comme si…

- On lui a arraché le cœur, dit le sergent Vittoria en détournant le regard, prononçant tout haut ce que tous pensait tout bas.

- Qui est ce sale enfoiré qui ose lever la main sur un enfant avec cette violence ? murmura Tommy entre les dents. Si je le trouve celui-là…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la colère de Tommy traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. Cet Irlandais au caractère bien trempé n'hésitait jamais à porter la main sur une personne qui osait frapper un enfant. Ses yeux bruns traversé par ce regard sombre rappelaient à chacun qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Ayant grandi dans une grande famille, enfant du voyage, il avait appris à jouer des coudes pour se faire sa place. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu expert en tactique et en arme et avait une place indispensable au sein de l'équipe de la CPI.

- Et bien, coupa Sebastian avec un léger sourire, ce sera notre prochain travail.

Il referma son portable et se dirigea vers le bureau du commissaire Louis Daniel, l'homme qui avait formé et qui dirigeait cette équipe. Ce français, qui avait été à la tête de la police judiciaire de Paris en son temps, avait fait un coup de poker en montant ce groupe de policiers. Pour sûr, cela n'avait pas été facile et il avait dû chercher l'appui de la Cour Pénal Internationale pour la rendre légale. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était chose faite. Et c'était cette affaire d'enfants assassinés qui montrait à nouveau l'importance d'avoir un groupe international pour s'occuper de ce genre de cas.

Sans un mot, Sebastian, suivit de près par Eva et Tommy, sorit de son bureau et vint poser son portable sous le nez de son supérieur et ouvrit les deux fichiers en question. Au bout de quelques secondes, le commissaire referma l'ordinateur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Sebastian ? gronda-t-il, tu veux me faire vomir mon déjeuner ?

- Ces deux enfants, expliqua l'Allemand, ont été retrouvé dans cet état-là à deux semaines d'intervalle. Un à Lisburn, en Irlande du Nord, l'autre à Glasgow en Ecosse et…

- Bon, d'accord, d'accord, céda Louis, rassemble l'équipe en salle de conférence, on va discuter de cette affaire tous ensemble.

Quand les trois officiers furent à bonne distance, il décrocha le téléphone de son bureau et composa rapidement le numéro de Dorn, un juge de la CPI. Il n'était pas là, mais le répondeur lui permit de laisser un message.

- Dorn, c'est Louis, dit-il, j'ai une affaire très délicate qui nécessite ton autorisation. S'il te plaît, rappelle-moi vite.

Il reposa le combiné et se dirigea vers la salle de conférence.

Oo0oO

Un coup de sifflet retentit soudainement dans le couloir.

- Katya, Sienna, en salle de conférence, il y a probablement une nouvelle affaire pour nous.

- Tommy, menaça Sienna en soupirant, je ne suis pas ton chien, je ne réponds pas au sifflet, combien de fois je dois te le dire ?

- Au moins une fois de plus, répondit le concerné.

Ils adoraient se chamailler comme frère et sœur. C'était, pour eux, une façon d'oublier les événements tragiques qu'ils avaient connu dans leur vie ; pour Tommy, c'était le fait que sa tête avait été mise à prix par sa propre famille, pour Sienna Pride, détachée de Scotland Yard, elle avait l'espoir que ses actions soient, un jour, reconnues par ses proches. Cette jeune fille blonde, heureuse de ce qu'elle faisait, ses yeux verts reflétant parfois l'espoir d'un monde meilleur, se sentait abandonnée par sa famille biologique, mais elle en avait trouvé une pour qui elle comptait beaucoup, ici, à la Haye ; son équipe.

Katya Svetlana, quant à elle, originaire des plaines enneigée de Russie, était plutôt calme et réservée. C'était le penchant féminin de Sebastian, les deux étant les plus discrets et les plus efficaces de l'équipe. Non pas que les autres se la coulaient douce, mais ces deux-là abattaient un travail considérable niveau paperasse. En fait, ce n'était pas des agents de terrain à proprement parler ; Sebastian avait grandi dans la technologie et s'était fait un nom dans le domaine, tandis que sa jeune collègue avait été une analyste pour le compte du KGB. Du coup, elle étudiait chaque possibilité en détail et n'envoyait ses rapports aux espions qu'une fois certaine de connaître parfaitement la cible.

Mais il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort ; cette jeune rousse aux yeux bleus nuits avait étudié les arts martiaux et était passé maître en Kung-fu et en Karaté. Elle avait également appris à maîtriser des armes élémentaires comme le bâton et l'épée et maîtrisait parfaitement le lancer de couteaux. C'était une guerrière redoutable, qui préférait largement ses poings aux armes à feu, notamment. Elle était bien plus forte que la plupart des hommes et Tommy l'avait appris à ses dépens ; en quelques coups bien frappés, elle l'avait mis à terre, sonné. Il avait compris la leçon et s'était juré de ne jamais l'avoir comme adversaire à l'avenir.

- Ces deux enfants ont été découverts à deux semaines d'intervalle dans le même état, expliqua Eva quand tout le monde fut installé, ouvrant la bouche la première, la première fois dans une propriété privée à Lisburn en Irlande du Nord, la seconde dans un parc publique à Glasgow.

- C'est quoi leur histoire ? demanda Sienna, je me souviens d'avoir vu une disparition d'enfant en Angleterre, mais …

- C'est ça, assura Tommy, les gamins ont disparu trois jours avant qu'on les retrouve.

- Mais d'après les rapports, les enfants ont été tués avant, compléta Sebastian, la police les retrouve systématiquement 24 heures après leur mort.

- Pour résumer, ces gosses restent en vie deux jours, conclut Katya.

- C'est ça, affirma l'Allemand.

- Est-ce qu'on sait de quoi ils sont morts ? intervint le commissaire, je veux dire…

- Si c'est ce que vous pensez, coupa la jeune Russe, je ne crois pas qu'on leur a arraché le cœur vif.

- Les rapports des légistes sont formels, reprit Sebastian, les enfants étaient morts quand… quand ça s'est produit.

Sa voix flottait. Au vue de la situation, cela ne semblait que normal, les images étant très difficiles à regarder. Et Sebastian, bien que ne faisant presque jamais part des sentiments qui l'habitait, était quelqu'un de sensible. Il est vrai qu'aucun membre de l'équipe ne le connaissait avant de travailler à la CPI, mais il semblerait que sa rupture brutale avec Kathrin l'ait profondément marqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a sur ces enfants ? demanda Sienna, on sait quoi sur leur famille, leurs amis,…

- Et bien, de ce que je vois, répondit Eva en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Sebastian, leurs parents ne sont pas fichés et –merci –aucun de leurs professeurs à l'école n'a été mis en cause.

- Autrement dit, on n'a pas grand-chose, résuma Tommy, à part des gamins morts mais que personne n'a touché.

- Il faut aller sur place pour avoir plus d'info, dit Louis. Tommy, tu vas avec Eva en Irlande voir ce que tu peux faire.

- D'accord, c'est parti, confirma Eva, prête à partir dans le Nord.

- Sebastian, prends ton ScanGen et tu pars sur la dernière scène de crime en Ecosse, continua Louis en tournant son regard sur le principal intéressé, et prend Katya avec toi.

- Je pars avec eux, intervint Sienna, on ne sait jamais, les Britanniques sont toujours assez méfiants quand des étrangers viennent sur l'île, il vaut mieux être prudent.

- Surtout qu'on n'a pas encore d'autorisation officielle, rappela Tommy.

- Je m'occupe de ça dès que j'aurais Dorn au téléphone, assura-t-il, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, alors, au travail.

La réunion se termina sur ces mots et chacun rejoignit son bureau pour rassembler ses affaires et se préparer à partir.


	3. L'inconnu à la voiture noire

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews et voici la suite !

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : L'inconnu à la voiture noire_**

Si la neige n'avait cessé de tomber au Pays-Bas, les villes d'Angleterre n'y avaient aucunement goûtées et ce fut un plaisir pour Sienna de rouler sur ces routes neutres, sans pièges. Elle avait naturellement pris le volant une fois sur le territoire britannique, car aucun de ses deux compagnons n'avaient jamais conduit sur la voie de gauche, comme ici. Ils avaient déjà roulé depuis quelques heures et ils leur restaient encore un petit quart d'heure à peu près jusqu'à destination. La jeune blonde ouvrit un peu la fenêtre, laissant l'air frais de l'île tournoyer dans la voiture, rafraîchir l'atmosphère et jeta un œil dans son rétroviseur. Ce qu'elle y vit la fit sourire ; son collègue allemand, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, dormait paisiblement, absolument pas gêné par la route inégale par endroit, emmitouflé dans sa veste d'hiver. Il est vrai que, pour ce qu'elle en savait, il n'avait pas beaucoup profité de la nuit pour se reposer. En effet, il travaillait encore et toujours sur son ScanGen, ne perdant jamais une occasion de l'améliorer, d'y rajouter des options et des capacités. Et avec cette nouvelle affaire, il avait dû les installer rapidement pour pouvoir les utiliser au besoin sur la scène de crime. Et même si la programmation était son domaine d'activité, nul doute qu'il y avait passé une grande partie de la nuit qu'il rattrapait en ce moment.

Détachant son regard de son ami, elle observa Katya, à côté d'elle. La jolie Russe aux cheveux roux et courts semblait apprécier ce petit vent frais de l'hiver écossais. Elle avait enlevé sa veste, n'ayant absolument pas peur du froid, car elle avait grandi dans les plaines les plus glacées de Russie. De ce fait, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ne le connaisse à peu près par cœur. La jeune femme n'était pas très grande et avait facilement une tête de moins que tous ses collègues, mais elle avait appris à utiliser sa petite taille à bon escient ; elle se glissait partout et pouvait rapporter le moindre petit indice perdu dans des endroits improbables.

Sentant le regard de Sienna sur son visage, elle lui rendit la pareille et les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire. Bien qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas très bien, elles avaient tout de même réussi à s'apprécier et à se faire confiance.

- Regarde derrière toi, murmura l'Anglaise à la Russe.

Elle se retourna et observa quelques instants Sebastian qui, bien qu'il ne dorme que quelques heures par nuit en général, n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

- Il manque vraiment de sommeil, pouffa Katya en revenant sur Sienna. C'est la première fois qu'il dort comme ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua la conductrice, il faudrait poser la question à Eva, ils sont souvent ensemble et elle le connait bien mieux que moi.

- Ah, pétilla la Russe, aurait-on un couple au sein de notre équipe ?

- Franchement, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, répondit sa collègue, ces deux-là, ils sont un peu comme Tommy et moi, mais je ne pense pas que ça aille plus loin.

- C'est-à-dire ? chercha-t-elle.

- Un frère et une sœur ne se chamailleraient sans doute pas plus, répondit une voix ensommeillée dans son dos.

D'un même mouvement, les deux femmes se retournèrent pour voir leur ami s'étirer en bâillant longuement.

- Tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit Katya en le regardant se frotter les yeux et se réveiller doucement.

- Très bien, ne t'en fait pas, lui assura l'Allemand en lui lançant un sourire, mais j'avoue que je préfère encore mon lit à la voiture.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre tout à l'heure, titilla Sienna en le regardant par le rétroviseur.

- T'occupes pas de ça, coupa Sebastian, faussement vexé, regarde la route et conduis, tu veux ?

- Mon ami, il va falloir vite te réveiller, l'informa la conductrice, on arrive dans dix minutes.

Oo0oO

La scène de crime était un grand parc publique où, en temps normal, des enfants jouaient, des chiens couraient dans tous les sens en aboyant et des parents, à l'ombre des grands arbres qui s'éparpillaient ici et là, rafraîchissant de leur ombre la pelouse verdoyante, lisaient ou discutaient tout en gardant un œil attentif sur leur progéniture. L'atmosphère invitait à la détente et au repos, parenthèse bienvenue dans un monde ou l'efficacité et le rendement sont au premier plan. Une joyeuse effervescence de couleur et de joie qui contrastait fortement avec l'image actuelle de ce même parc.

Tirant sur des tons de gris, de couleurs ternes et foncées, assombri par le ciel couvert écossais, il se faisait le miroir d'une journée morne à Glasgow ; les enfants sont à l'école, leurs parents à leur travail et les hommes de la nuit sont allés se coucher. Mais il était, en ce jour, le théâtre d'une terrible scène de violence ; l'enfant, horriblement mutilé selon les photos officielles de la police, avait été couvert par un sac mortuaire et les traces de sang marquaient de noir les brins d'herbe si doux et harmonieux lorsque le bonheur y régnait. Mais ce n'était plus le cas.

- Je peux lancer le scanner ?

Comme souvent, les policiers locaux étaient tout à fait intrigués par l'appareil hautement technologique de Sebastian. Il est vrai que c'était une trouvaille brillante pour ce génie en la matière. Ce ScanGen reproduisait fidèlement la scène de crime, au détail près, afin d'aider les enquêteurs et de cibler leurs recherches. Utilisé pour la première fois à Sittensen, près de Hambourg, il permit de faire toute la lumière sur un massacre ayant coûté la vie à plusieurs dizaines de civils. Ce jour-là, la police berlinoise en fut totalement conquise et l'utilisa bien souvent par la suite.

Malheureusement pour eux, une fois que Sebastian fut détaché à La Haye, il n'avait pas hésité à prendre son jouet avec lui, l'utilisant pour le compte de l'Europe entière (une noble cause), sans pour autant tourner définitivement le dos à son ancienne unité.

- Non, attendez, pas tout de suite, répondit-il à la question de l'Ecossais.

Il termina de monter le scanner lui-même sur le trépied, l'alluma, puis il donna son feu vert. L'appareil se mit en route et enregistra des milliers d'images de la scène de crime, renvoyant celles-ci sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, sous l'œil expert de son inventeur et sous le regard admiratif des locaux.

Pendant ce temps, Sienna et Katya discutaient avec les agents en faction.

- La petite s'appelait Mary Davis, expliqua l'inspecteur Clyde en leur tendant les pièces à convictions récoltées, c'était une gamine sans histoire, ses parents ne sont même pas fichés chez nous.

- Fille unique ? demanda Katya.

- Un frère, mais il a juste deux ans, répondit le second policier, le sergent Fergusson.

- Aucune chance qu'il ait tué sa sœur, souligna Sienna avec un sourire.

- Bon, et elle fréquentait quelle école ? Ses professeurs ont été interrogés ? questionna Katya, un peu vexée.

- On allait partir pour la St-Albert's Primary School où elle suivait ses cours, mais on a reçu l'ordre de vous attendre, expliqua le premier policier.

- D'accord, alors, allons-y, proposa la jeune blonde, Katya, tu vas aller interroger les parents avec l'inspecteur Clyde et nous irons à l'école avec le sergent Fergusson.

- Pas de problème. A tout à l'heure.

Oo0oO

La St-Albert's Primary School était à une bonne distance du parc, quelques kilomètres, mais pas très loin du centre-ville. C'était un de ces bâtiments comme on en voyait beaucoup au début du XIXe siècle, très symétrique, monté en brique rouge, dont les fenêtres étaient toutes traversées par de larges cadres, séparant lesdites fenêtres en six carreaux identiques, marqués, griffés par le poids des années. La cour, ceinturée par de lourdes grilles de métal noir datant de la même époque, possédait un espace suffisamment grand pour que des centaines d'enfants puissent s'y défouler et s'amuser pendant la pause. L'ambiance proposée par l'endroit invitait pourtant bien au travail et conditionnait rapidement ces petits à suivre les cours et à étudier régulièrement à la maison. Un train de vie largement rétribué lors des années futures, quand la plupart de ces enfants feront leurs études.

En ce jour de classe, les deux inspecteurs attendirent patiemment que les écoliers sortent dans la cour pour intercepter la professeure des maternelles, mademoiselle Maxwell. Elle avait l'allure même d'un maîtresse d'école ; cheveux attachés en chignon sur la nuque, lunettes cerclés posées avec délicatesse sur le nez, une jupe couvrant à peine le genou et un joli chemisier. Afin de conserver un minimum de calme et d'intimité, elle les invita dans son bureau, après avoir fait connaissance avec eux.

- Asseyez-vous, dit-elle, vous venez pour ce qui est arrivé à la petite Mary ?

- Vous lisez les journaux, à ce que je vois, lui répondit Sienna, on ne peut rien vous cacher.

- Oh, vous savez, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant derrière son bureau et en lissant sa jupe, nous connaissons bien nos élèves et leurs parents. La grande majorité finisse leur école primaire ici. Nous sommes une petite école, tout le monde se connait.

- Justement, reprit Sienna, parlez-nous donc un peu de Mary Davis. Comment travaillait-elle, est-ce qu'elle avait des problèmes,…

- Mary ? s'étonna l'enseignante, oh, non ! Elle n'avait jamais aucun problème ! C'était une élève brillante qui travaillait bien, une des meilleurs de ma classe, à vrai dire. Elle était toujours correcte avec tout le monde.

- Est-ce qu'elle avait des amis proches, des personnes à qui elle se confiait ? demanda Fergusson.

- Elle avait quelques amis, répondit Mademoiselle Maxwell après quelques instants de réflexion, mais ce n'était pas la plus populaire. En fait, rajouta-t-elle, beaucoup d'élève la considérait comme une acharnée au travail qui n'avait aucune vie sociale.

- Et comment vivait-elle cela ?

- Ce genre de réflexion lui passait au-dessus de la tête, expliqua l'enseignante, elle se sentait bien avec ses amis, le reste,… d'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprises qu'elle rentrait toujours avec la même fille, Ariane Ranger. Elles sont voisines et semblent bien s'entendre. Je pense qu'elle devait lui confier ses états d'âme.

Soudain, la cloche retentit, sonnant la fin de la pause.

- Nous ne voudrions pas vous retenir plus longtemps, s'excusa Sienna en se levant, imitée par le sergent Fergusson.

- Vous pouvez rester, insista l'institutrice, je n'ai pas de cours pendant les trente prochaines minutes.

- Merci, mais vous nous avez déjà bien aidé, dit l'inspecteure de La CPI, si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose, lui rappela-t-elle en lui tendant sa carte de visite, surtout n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Elle la salua d'un signe de tête et reprit le chemin de la sortie, s'éloignant dans les couloirs, puis dans la cour lorsque :

- Attendez ! Madame Pride ! Attendez ! Encore une chose !

Surprise, la blonde se retourna pour voir venir vers eux Mademoiselle Maxwell.

- Je repensais à quelque chose, expliqua-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle, je ne sais pas si ça vous servira, mais…

- Dites-nous, insista Fergusson, n'importe quel indice peut être utile.

- Et bien voilà, raconta l'institutrice, je me souviens qu'il y a quelques jours, Mary était montée dans une voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Je n'ai pas eu le réflexe de regarder la plaque, mais je sais que c'était une grosse voiture noire.

- Et pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est important ? demanda Sienna, est-ce différent que d'habitude ? est-ce qu'elle a été forcé à y monter ?

- J'avais d'abord pensé à un autre parent qui lui aurait proposé de la ramener chez elle, mais ça me semblait bizarre parce qu'elle rentre tous les jours à pieds avec son amie, raconta l'enseignante.

- Vous rappelez-vous du jour précis où cela s'est passé ? lui demanda encore Sienna.

- Oh, euh… je ne suis pas certaine, réfléchit l'enseignante, mais je crois… peut-être bien que… oui, ça doit être ce jour-là…

- Dites-nous, Mademoiselle, insista l'inspecteure de Scotland Yard.

- Ce devait être il y a trois jours, raconta-t-elle, oui, c'est ça, il y a trois jours, j'en suis sûre, maintenant.

- Merci, nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons tirer de tout cela, assura le sergent Fergusson, validé par sa collègue. Merci encore pour tout, Mademoiselle.


	4. ça se complique

NOTE : Encore un chapitre pour vous !

NOTE 2 : Etant en plein travail de traduction, je ne vous promets pas le prochain chapitre pour tout de suite, désolée d'avance ^^

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Ça se complique_**

Tommy respirait à plein poumon l'air frais de son pays. Depuis plusieurs mois, il n'y était pas revenu, partagé entre son travail à La Haye et la peur de prendre une balle entre les deux yeux. En effet, depuis qu'il était entré à l'école de police de Dublin il y a déjà bientôt dix ans, sa famille avait mis sa tête à prix, sous prétexte qu'il était "passé de l'autre côté". Toutefois, il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention puisqu'il avait rapidement été détaché dans une unité sur le continent et, donc, momentanément protégé de toutes tentatives d'assassinat. Mais, aujourd'hui, il revenait au pays et ne savait toujours pas si c'était une bonne idée ; ses parents, ainsi que tous leurs partisans, pouvaient être partout. Pourtant, il n'en tremblait pas ; tous ces gens étaient des lâches et n'oseraient jamais perpétrer un attentat en pleine ville, ils préféraient nettement monter un guet-apens et attendre patiemment que leur proie tombe dedans.

Malgré tout cette pression, il était heureux de revenir. Ces paysages idylliques, ces grandes plaines verdoyantes où, autrefois, il galopait à toute allure, faisant la course à qui arrivera le premier à la maison avec ses cousins, ces pierriers géants où ils coursaient les filles. Ces forêts de hauts arbres où, parfois, à la suite d'une belle journée à courir les champs, toute la famille passait la nuit avant de rentrer au petit matin. Que de bons souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire en cet instant. Mais Eva le ramena bien vite à la réalité et aux tragiques morts de ces deux petits êtres qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de vivre.

- Tommy, j'ai tout le monde en ligne, tu viens ?

- Je te suis.

Il traversa la cour de l'immense et richissime villa où un enfant avait trouvé la mort. Deux semaines plus tard, l'atmosphère était toujours lourde, empreinte d'émotions, de tristesse, de désespoir et l'on entendait encore, pour qui écoutait bien, les cris de détresse et de peur de la maîtresse de maison. Si, un jour, cette superbe demeure avait pu résonner des cris joyeux d'enfants ou d'adolescents, aujourd'hui, elle s'enfermait dans un silence insoutenable, un silence de mort.

Pris à la gorge par les sentiments de la maison soutenu par le ciel menaçant de Lisburn, il répondit à l'appel de son supérieur.

- On est là, confirma l'Irlandais en entrant dans le viseur de la caméra, par quoi on commence ?

- Par le début, lui répondit le commissaire Daniel, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la CPI, on peut mener nos investigations comme on veut, nous sommes les seuls maîtres à bord.

- Parfait, reconnu Katya, depuis Glasgow, plus besoin de mentir pour obtenir des preuves et des informations.

- Parce que vous l'avez fait ? s'étonna Eva en lançant un regard à Sebastian à travers la caméra.

- Disons que ce n'est pas la question, coupa-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous avez sur l'enfant à Lisburn ?

- A vrai dire, commença Eva, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Bloodwyn Ravenwood était une écolière qui s'en fichait pas mal des études, d'après son professeur, elle ne s'intéressait qu'à son niveau de popularité. Une enfant qui ne respectait pas ses professeurs, comme tous les gamins difficiles.

- D'ailleurs, continua Tommy, elle avait pas mal de problème à l'école, elle refusait aussi bien l'autorité des enseignants que de ses parents.

- Et d'après ce que ses parents auraient dit, acheva Eva, elle était une enfant gâtée à la maison, une petite reine, d'après l'expression de sa mère.

- Tiens, ça s'est étrange, murmura Sienna à ses deux collègues, Mary n'est pas du tout comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sebastian ? demanda Louis, il y a un problème à Glasgow ?

- Et bien, répondit la Russe avant que son collègue ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, on a deux enfants qui n'ont pas du tout le même profil, rien de similaire non plus.

- Oui, Mary Davis était une gamine sans problème, qui travaillait beaucoup à l'école comme à la maison, compléta Sebastian, et qui était généralement dans les élèves les plus brillants de sa classe.

- La seule ombre au tableau est le divorce de ses parents, acheva Sienna.

- Dont Bloodwyn n'a pas souffert, ses parents sont ensemble depuis presque dix ans, soupira Tommy.

- Comment ce tueur choisit ses victimes ? se demanda Eva à haute voix, c'est impossible de voir deux victimes si différente ! Ou alors, on a affaire à deux cas séparés.

- Il va falloir y réfléchir, promit le commissaire Daniel, Sebastian, ajouta-t-il, tu as pu tirer quelque chose du ScanGen ?

- Non, rien pour l'instant, il me joue des tours, répondit l'intéressé, il faudrait que je lise l'hologramme pour trouver un indice, la marque des pneus, par exemple…

- Des pneus ? réagit l'Irlandais, ça me fait penser à quelque chose : est-ce que, par hasard, quelqu'un en Ecosse a parlé d'une grosse voiture noire qui aurait emmener les gamines après l'école ?

- Oui, l'enseignante, pourquoi ? répondit l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard, on vous a aussi parlé d'une voiture noire ?

- Ça serait le lien entre les victimes, déduisit le sergent Vittoria, mais il nous faudrait quelque chose de précis, un modèle, un numéro de plaque…

- Eva, rappela Tommy, Noël, c'est dans un mois, encore un peu de patience, ma chère.

- Oui, bon, mais on peut quand même trouver quelque chose, non ? interrogea Louis avec un regard vers Sebastian.

- Je m'y mets dès que je serais rentré, assura-t-il, j'ai besoin d'un environnement optimal pour tout ressortir de la scène.

- Tu peux remonter jusqu'où avec les pneus ? demanda Sienna, pleine d'espoir.

- Si le modèle n'est pas très populaire, réfléchit l'Allemand, et avec un peu de chance, en admettant que la voiture est d'origine, je peux remonter jusqu'au propriétaire, mais je n'y crois pas trop.

- Tu y es déjà arrivé ? demanda avidement Eva, curieuse d'en connaître un peu plus sur son génie informatique.

Les deux agents étaient très proches, on le savait. S'ils avaient tous les deux un caractère bien différent, Eva étant plutôt extravertie et son ami intraverti, on avait pu remarquer que leurs passions allaient dans le même sens. Parfois, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls au bureau le matin ou le soir, Eva s'installait dans le "laboratoire" de son ami et, en contrepartie, il la déposait chez elle. Ils pouvaient discuter pendant des heures sur un sujet ou un autre, ou (et c'était déjà arrivé) passer la soirée ensemble. Et, même si les gens autour d'eux les voyaient déjà comme un couple, ils n'étaient pas prêts à franchir le pas ; Eva ne voulait pas dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre et Sebastian avait toutes les peines du monde à oublier Kathrin, son ex-petite amie. Et pour ne pas simplifier les choses, une récente affaire avait révélé que Erik, le fils de Kathrin, était probablement le sien. Mais rien n'était sûr.

- Une seule fois, répondit l'agent Berger, et sur le nombre de voitures que j'ai cherché, ça ne donne pas un super pourcentage de réussite, crois-moi.

- A part ça, reprit Katya, ramenant tout le monde au sujet, est-ce qu'on a un détail sur le conducteur de la voiture ? je ne sais pas, un autocollant, un dessin…

- Un des parents d'élèves ici, répondit Tommy, pense avoir aperçu la silhouette d'un petit enfant sur le siège arrière. Personnellement, je ne baserai pas trop là-dessus, c'était il y a deux semaines.

- Il n'y a rien dans le rapport de l'époque ? demanda la Russe.

- Rien du tout, à priori, il vient de s'en rappeler.

- Est-ce qu'on a quelque chose sur les connaissances des victimes ? demanda Louis, cherchant une nouvelle piste à suivre.

- Ici, on n'a pas beaucoup de chose, répondit le lieutenant McConnel, il y a son professeur de piano qui pense qu'elle pourrait faire carrière, tant elle est douée. C'est tout.

- A Glasgow, on n'a rien, continua le lieutenant Svetlana, il y a bien une amie proche de la victime, mais elle a eu un accident de voiture il y a quelques temps et elle est partie en convalescence en Suisse avec ses parents.

- Cette histoire cache autre chose, réfléchit Eva, les enfants sont trop différents pour qu'on puisse parler d'une mise en scène.

- Quoi que, remarqua son ami allemand, peut-être qu'il y en a bien une, mais un détail nous aurait échappé, un élément qui relierait les deux enfants.

- Essayez de chercher autour des enfants, dit Louis, il y a sûrement quelque chose en commun qu'on a loupé. Sebastian, lis ton ScanGen et dégage tout ce que tu trouves.

- Il faut que je rentre au bureau, j'ai quelques soucis avec la carte-mère et le programme de cryptage, avoua-t-il. Et la RAM bloque sans arrêt. Sans compter que…

- Stop, arrête, coupa Tommy, garde tes trucs techniques pour toi, tu veux ? J'attrape un mal de crâne rien que de t'écouter.

- Ah oui ! et essaie de retrouver la voiture sur le réseau routier, ajouta le commissaire, j'aimerais savoir où elle va.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Sebastian qui, pour la première fois, éleva la voix contre un supérieur, vous vous rendez compte du temps que ça va prendre ? Rien que d'écrire le programme…

- Tu t'en sortiras très bien, j'en suis sûr, renchérit Katya avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et tu as déjà le programme, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Manquerait plus que je doive la chercher de mes propres yeux, lui répondit-il sur le même ton en soupirant.

- Rassemblez tout ce que vous pouvez et rentrez au bureau pour en discuter, annonça le commissaire. On se revoit dans quelques jours.

Il coupa la connexion sans autres salutations. Tommy coupa également la sienne et s'appuya négligemment contre la voiture.

- On avance vraiment à l'aveuglette, soupira-t-il, j'espère que Sebastian trouvera quelque chose, parce que là…

- S'il veut tenir le coup, lui répondit Eva avec un sourire, il faudra surtout qu'il occupe ses nuits à dormir, ce qu'il n'a apparemment pas fait cette nuit.

- Tu étais avec lui ? titilla gentiment l'Irlandais.

- oh, non, répondit Eva, évitant le piège, mais je sais qu'il a travaillé à tout un tas de nouvelles options pour le ScanGen et, à mon avis, il a dû les rajouter en vitesse cette nuit pour qu'elles soient opérationnelles ce matin.

- A quoi tu as vu qu'il n'avait pas dormi ? demanda Tommy, je veux dire, il ne semblait différend que d'habitude.

- Regarde bien ses yeux, conseilla la jeune femme, c'est discret, mais on le remarque quand même ; quand il est fatigué, il cligne plus souvent, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Mais, arrêtons de parler de lui, proposa-t-elle en ouvrant la portière de la voiture, on a une affaire qui nous attends.

Tommy soupira. Décidément, ces deux-là se connaissait si bien qu'il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas rencontré avant La Haye. Levant les yeux au ciel, il vit de gros nuages noirs, menaçants, étouffants. Au loin, l'atmosphère se chargeait d'électricité, prémices d'un orage qui allait probablement éclater dans la matinée du lendemain, si ce n'est dans la nuit.

- Tommy ! Tu viens ?

Dans la voiture, Eva s'impatientait. Elle n'aimait pas le froid, elle qui venait du Sud de l'Italie et préférait les grosses chaleurs estivales. Alors, quand elle avait été mutée à La Haye, elle craignait particulièrement son premier vrai hiver. Elle ne parlait pas de cette saison dans ce pays, parce qu'il n'existait pas vraiment, il ne faisait pas assez froid pour avoir la neige et, pourtant, les gens s'emmitouflait dans de gros manteau et se plaignait. Le jour où elle raconterait ça à Sebastian, nul doute qu'il en rirait pendant trois jours.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Tommy qui venait de s'installer au volant.

- Non, à rien, sourit Eva, je repensais aux hivers que j'ai vécus en Italie.

- Très différent, hein ? lui dit-il, mais rassure-toi, il n'y aura pas de neige ici ces prochains jours.

- Pourquoi ça, Mr météo ? plaisanta l'Italienne.

- Tu vois les éclairs, là-bas ? expliqua Tommy en montrant le ciel lointain où les nuages brillaient d'éclairs, l'atmosphère est trop électrique pour qu'il y ai de la neige. On aura de beaux orages et de la pluie. Mais il y aura assez de neige à La Haye, crois-moi, chuchota-t-il.

Eva le frappa amicalement, lui signalant son mécontentement. Il démarra et quitta la villa en riant avec sa collègue.


	5. Hologramme, parle-moi !

NOTE : Voilà la suite ! Les indices récoltés, mettons un peu d'ordre dans tout ça ...

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Hologramme, parle-moi !_**

Le ciel noir se fondait dans l'horizon. Aucune étoile ne brillait dans le ciel, signe d'un temps particulièrement couvert pour la journée à venir. La nouvelle lune ne se montra pas non plus, frileuse, n'osant pas venir déranger le général hiver dans ses blancs desseins. En fait, elle se refusait de se geler les pattes sur son territoire glacial. Toutefois, bientôt, la ligne de démarcation entre ciel et terre se devina, comme un coup de pinceau léger sur une toile sombre, puis se fit de plus en plus nette, jusqu'à ce que les premiers nuages de l'Est ne s'éclaircissent et prennent cette teinte rosée digne du levé du jour. Et puis, la lumière se fit de plus en plus violente lorsque le soleil ne fasse son apparition dans un tout petit coin de ciel bleu. Mais, hélas, il fut très vite étouffé par les nuages qui reprirent possession du terrain cédé au jour naissant.

Sous ce ciel en guerre entre beau et mauvais temps, dans une petite ville tranquille, les gens commençaient à sortir, surpris que les flocons ne tombent plus dans leur chute infernale, et s'en allaient à leur travail ou emmenaient leurs enfants à l'école. Dans le lointain, renvoyé par les parois rocailleuses des montagnes, une cloche sonna sept heures, son écho se répandant dans la plaine. L'on entendait un chien aboyer, puis un autre lui répondre.

Au volant de la voiture, Sebastian soupira. Cela faisait toute la nuit qu'il conduisait et il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de sommeil. Nul doute que la journée allait être bien remplie et qu'il ne cesserait de s'employer à chercher de quoi avancer dans leur enquête. Ses deux collègues, elles, avaient profité de la nuit et du fait qu'il conduisait lui pour dormir, même si la voiture n'est pas très confortable. Jetant un œil dans son rétroviseur et sur le siège passager à côté de lui, il remarqua avec un sourire qu'elles dormaient encore. Sa conduite légère et douce en était sûrement pour quelque chose, car elle avait rapidement sombré dans les bras de Morphée.

Prendre l'autoroute et conduire de longues heures étaient très pratique pour qui souhaitait réfléchir. Et c'est exactement ce à quoi s'était occupé l'Allemand pendant le sommeil de ses collègues. Mais pas question de revenir sur l'affaire, sur ces deux meurtres, il préférait la laisser mûrir dans un coin de sa tête et se concentrer sur autre chose, et il avait de quoi faire ; son ScanGen lui jouait des tours et ce n'était pas la première fois. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas cette fois-ci sur cet appareil ? une mauvaise programmation ? une erreur de cryptage ? une RAM trop courte ? Beaucoup d'hypothèse lui était venue et une retint son attention : l'erreur de cryptage ; il avait dû installer rapidement les nouvelles options il y a quelques nuits pour pouvoir les utiliser au besoin, il était donc fort probable qu'il ait fait une ou plusieurs faute de frappe dans ses codes. Mais aucune autre solution ne pouvait être balayée, faute de pouvoir vérifier par lui-même. Il soupira longuement et laissa sa tête retomber doucement contre son siège ; il vérifierait tout ça un peu plus tard. Cette nuit peut-être. Enfin, quand il aurait le temps. De toute façon, ça ne prétéritera les images de l'hologramme.

Arrivé au bureau, il réveilla doucement les deux femmes et déchargea son matériel avant de prendre leur suite dans les bureaux. Il s'enferma dans son cher "laboratoire" et demanda de ne pas le déranger. Négligemment, le jeune homme jeta ses affaires dans un coin et se mit au travail. Il entreprit de tirer les stores des fenêtres, d'établir un espace artificiellement très sombre pour optimiser le résultat 3D de l'hologramme, puis il sortit les images de son ScanGen. Que cherchait-il, il n'en savait rien, mais il allait trouver. Il débarrassa sa table de travail (où il montait encore et encore de nouvelles inventions plus ou moins technologiques) et plaça en son centre un petit objet, à peine plus grand qu'une disquette, qu'il brancha sur plusieurs appareil ; d'abord, son ScanGen, puis l'un de ses ordinateurs et, enfin, à la prise d'électricité. Il le mit en route et transféra la mémoire du Scan sur l'ordinateur qui, grâce à un programme de cryptage de sa composition, téléchargea les images holographiques qui se transmirent automatiquement sur la petite disquette sur la table.

Sous ses yeux experts, la scène de crime se reconstitua, d'abord le paysage, le sol, l'orée de bois et ses grands arbres, puis, les détails s'incrustèrent exactement là où devaient être. Petit à petit, le parc de Glasgow se mit à ressembler à l'original. Le procédé pris quelques minutes, le temps pour l'Allemand d'allumer un deuxième ordinateur, où il ouvrit son programme de recherche. Un troisième écran lui permit de pirater les caméras de la route sur le réseau européen (avec, bien sûr, l'un de ses programmes) pour être prêt à chercher la fameuse voiture noire, à condition, bien sûr, d'avoir assez d'éléments, de détails, pour pouvoir l'isoler.

Le ScanGen bipa, lui signalant que le transfert des données était terminé. Il fallut encore quelques secondes pour que la représentation de la scène de crime soit complète et que, enfin, il puisse la fouiller entièrement.

Son ScanGen était, pour lui, sa plus grande réussite et l'hologramme qui en résultait faisait sa fierté. Haut d'un mètre, il avait un diamètre qui recouvrait environ cinquante centimètres et il reproduisait fidèlement l'image, en 3D bien sûr, et permettait de fouiller minutieusement toute la scène sans avoir peur de poser le pied ou la main là où il ne fallait pas.

- Te voilà, mon petit, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en se dirigeant vers l'hologramme, éteignant la lumière au passage. Joli parc de Glasgow, dis-moi ton secret. Que me caches-tu donc ?

Faisant tourner l'image du bout de ses doigts, il retrouva les indices qu'il avait déjà repérés en Ecosse, et l'un d'entre eux attira rapidement son attention ; les traces de sang sur l'herbe. Elles allaient dans une direction précise, mais l'hologramme stoppa cette piste lorsqu'elle atteignit la fin de l'image.

- Petit cachotier, se dit-il, vas-tu me dire où vont-elles ?

Il reprit son ordinateur où il avait ouvert le programme de cryptage du Scan et pu suivre les traces de sang qui allait…

- Evidemment, se blâma-t-il, comment je n'ai pas pu y penser tout seul ?

Ces petites taches rouges suivaient un long chemin de terre qui courait à travers le bois jusqu'à un petit ruisseau. Juste au bord de son lit, une plus grosse tache indiquait que le tueur avait dû s'y arrêter. Mais pourquoi faire ? Nettoyer l'arme du crime ?

Peu satisfait de sa déduction, il secoua la tête, nota sur un carnet ces éléments visuels et reprit son inspection de son hologramme en enlevant cet indice. Son regard observa chaque détail avec précision, son esprit cherchant à établir des liens entre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et ce qu'il savait de l'enfant. Chaque détail parlait et lui racontait de belles histoires, mais rien ne voulait rejoindre les traces de sang sur son carnet.

- Schatz, erzählt mir alles, murmura-t-il à son hologramme après plusieurs détails silencieux. Bitte schön, Mietze Pikkolo*.

Il fit tourner l'image en 3D de ses doigts et son regard tomba presque instantanément sur les traces de pneus, les seuls sur toute la scène de crime. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de la voiture noire.

- Salut, vous deux, sourit-il en retournant une nouvelles fois à son ordinateur, vous vouliez vous cacher, hein ? Raté !

Il sélectionna les deux marques laissées par les quatre roues du véhicule et lança le programme de reconnaissance. Il profita du temps de recherche pour faire une pause et boire un café.

Dans la salle de repos, il croisa Eva avec une tasse à la main. Elle semblait ravie de retrouver son petit génie avec le sourire.

- Bonjour, toi, lui dit-elle, tu sors enfin de ton bureau ?

- Tu es arrivée quand ? demanda-t-il, éludant la question, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu en arrivant.

- On est arrivé deux heures après vous, expliqua-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, j'allais te dire bonjour, mais Katya m'a dit de ne pas t'embêter. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Ah, non, je lisais l'hologramme du ScanGen, répondit son ami en se versant une tasse de café, et tu sais que je déteste être dérangé quand je travaille.

- Je sais, sourit-elle alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur, mais tu aurais pu nous inviter.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais la scène de crime cache beaucoup de choses, expliqua-t-il en cherchant un excuse plausible, on serait parti dans tous les sens, sans méthode. Mais bon, j'ai quand même pu isoler quelques éléments intéressants. Et vous ?

- On creuse toujours autour des deux gamins, mais, soupira-t-elle, je crois qu'on touche le fond. Il n'y a rien.

- Les autres ne sont pas là ? remarqua-t-il soudain, changeant brusquement de sujet.

Il l'avait remarqué quand il était sorti de son bureau : il n'y avait pas un bruit, personne qui parlait et pas même le léger crépitement des touches d'un ordinateur. Rien. Il ne s'était pas posé plus de questions sur le moment, mais avait décidé de résoudre ce mystère. Et maintenant qu'Eva était en face de lui, il lui posait la question.

- Ils sont allés manger quelque chose, dit-elle, résolvant l'énigme en quelques mots, il est déjà midi passé.

Il plongea les lèvres dans son café en acquiesçant à l'explication de sa collègue et laissa la boisson chaude courir le long de son tube digestif et le réchauffer un peu. Le temps froid de l'hiver semblait bien loin pour les deux agents, bien au chaud dans leurs bureaux. Si le froid ou la chaleur ne touchait pas énormément l'Allemand qui avait grandi avec les quatre saisons bien distinctes, l'Italienne, elle, détestait par-dessus tout le froid et adorait la température qui régnait aux bureaux. La jeune femme ne connaissait que deux saisons, l'été torride et l'été frais. Elle avait travaillé dans le Sud de l'Italie, pour le compte des groupes anti-mafia et avait gradé jusqu'à devenir sergent et diriger sa propre équipe, toujours dans les chaleurs torrides du Sud. Le froid, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment goûté, jusqu'au moment de sa mutation à La Haye, voilà déjà quelque temps.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur ton Scan ? demanda-t-elle, ou bien est-ce que tu es aussi perdu que nous ?

- J'ai quelques éléments, mais c'est plutôt mince, avoua-t-il, mais j'ai retrouvé les pneus et j'espère que me programme de recherche trouvera la voiture noire.

- Sérieux ? s'exclama la jeune Italienne, tu vas nous faire faire un bond en avant !

- Attends, ce n'est pas encore certain, la calma-t-il, mon programme cherche encore une correspondance. Je te l'ai dit, on a tellement peu de chance de remonter jusqu'au propriétaire de la voiture…

- On verra bien ce que te sort ton programme, susurra-t-elle, en attendant, tu as le temps de manger quelque chose ?

- Non, pas possible, répondit-il en lui faisant perdre son sourire, mon programme nous a probablement trouvé la voiture.

Il avait, en effet, entendu le tintement de son ordinateur qui le prévenait que la recherche était terminée. Cette nouvelle le surpris un peu, car il n'avait jamais donné de résultat aussi vite, il en avait déduit que la voiture avait été retrouvée.

Il posa sa tasse sur le premier bureau qu'il croisa, Eva sur ses talons et jeta un œil à son ordinateur. Sa joie fut de courte durée et il traça d'un geste rageur la voiture qu'il avait notée sur son carnet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Eva, ça ne va pas ?

- Je vais te dire, expliqua-t-il tout en éteignant le ScanGen et l'hologramme, on recherche la voiture la plus commune du monde ! On ne la trouvera jamais ! Notre tueur pourrait être n'importe où !

Il avait jeté un œil rapide à l'image que lui avait donné l'ordinateur, mais Eva remarqua autre chose.

- Pourtant, c'est bizarre, mais, coupa-t-elle en s'intéressant de plus près aux résultats donnés, les caméras routières –Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu es arrivé à avoir ces images –ne semblent pas du même avis. Il semble que seulement six voitures correspondent.

Sebastian s'arrêta dans son rangement et revint se concentrer sur l'ordinateur. En effet, son programme avait déjà relié les pneus et les images des voitures qui correspondaient à certaines d'entre elles sur le réseau routier. Il reporta alors son regard sur le programme de recherche des pneumatiques et…

- Gut gemacht, Sweetie**, murmura-t-il en s'installant derrière l'écran, il a une meilleure vue que moi, plaisanta-t-il, on va rajouter quelque détail de recherche pour réduire les possibilités.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Eva, qui n'avait pas vu les éléments déterminés par l'ordinateur, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- La voiture, d'accord, est montée sur des pneus Pirelli, expliqua-t-il, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais, ce que l'ordinateur a vu et pas moi –et toi non plus apparemment –c'est que cette voiture est en pneus d'été, ce qui est plutôt étrange en Novembre.

- Bien vu, l'ordi, sourit Eva, et qu'est-ce que tu veux rajouter comme paramètre?

- On sait que cette voiture c'est trouvée sur les lieux du crime il y a deux jours, raconta-t-il en tapant sur son clavier, mais, s'il s'agit d'un tueur en série, il est fort probable qu'elle était aussi près de la villa en Irlande du Nord et donc…

- En ajoutant ces éléments de lieu et de temps…

- On se met à rechercher une VW noire de montée sur des pneus d'été qui était à Lisburn il y a deux semaines et que mon programme a déjà repéré, acheva l'Allemand en affichant un sourire satisfait.

Il tourna l'écran vers sa collègue qui lui sourit en retour ; des six résultats, en quelques petites retouches, l'Allemand avait réduit les résultats à deux voitures. Les caméras européennes les suivaient toutes les deux en attendant que de plus amples informations puissent décider laquelle était celle qu'ils recherchaient.

- Tu as le nom des deux propriétaires ? demanda-t-elle sournoisement en s'asseyant sur le bureau avec un petit regard en coin.

- Pas encore, mais, répondit-il en entrant dans son jeu de séduction, le programme finira bien par nous les donner. On ne peut rien lui cacher, tu sais bien.

- Parfait. Maintenant, où qu'elles aillent, déduisit Eva, on le saura tout de suite.

- Tu veux aller manger ? demanda Sebastian en s'approchant d'elle, j'ai tout mon temps, maintenant.

Les deux agents adoraient jouer au chat et à la souris, même s'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne finiraient jamais ensemble. C'était une façon pour eux d'oublier leurs déboires personnels sur le plan amoureux.

- C'est moi qui invite, lui répondit son amie en lui collant un doux baiser sur la joue.

Oo0oO

*Trésor, raconte-moi tout. S'il te plaît, mon petit.

**Bien joué, ma puce.


	6. Chers enfants

**_Chapitre 6 : Chers enfants…_**

Même si le ciel couvert depuis la veille au soir retenait un peu l'air réchauffé par le soleil, l'atmosphère de La Haye restait très hivernale. La bise qui soufflait mollement rajoutait une couche à ce froid mordant en balayant l'air, le projetant contre les visages rougis des passants. Du reste, il n'y avait pas un chat dans la rue, si ce n'est les personnes qui n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se retrouver là, rentrant à la maison le temps de dîner. Il y avait aussi les autres, ces autres qui n'avaient pas encore bougés de sous les draps et qui se plaignaient maintenant de devoir gratter les vitres gelées de leur voiture pour se mettre en route. Sans oublier, bien sûr, dans ce monde d'adultes rechignant, leur progéniture, ces enfants qui, bien camouflés sous de grosses vestes épaisses, un bonnet vissé sur la tête et les mains protégées dans de gros gants, s'amusaient à remuer cette épaisse poudreuse blanche tombée ces derniers jours, improvisant une bataille de boules de neige géante, où, parfois, les passants en prenaient pour leur grade. Mais il n'y avait rien de méchant et les gens se contentaient, pour la plupart, de sourire et de réprimander gentiment ces joyeux garnements.

Derrière la fenêtre d'un restaurant qui donnait sur la place du marché, Katya aperçut Eva est Sebastian qui traversaient la place en s'amusant comme des enfants, faisant voler la neige vers leur visage en accompagnant la joyeuse drôlerie des gamins de la ville.

- Regarde-moi ces deux-là, murmura Tommy à l'adresse de la jeune Russe, ça ne m'étonnerais même pas s'ils étaient ensemble.

- Je te parie 50 euros que Eva va gagner la partie, ria-t-elle avec un regard pétillant.

- Tenu.

Pris en chasse par Sebatian, Eva semblait pourtant en bien mauvaise posture elle s'enfuit se cacher où elle pouvait, cherchant à se protéger des projections de neige lancé vivement par son collègue amusé. Ils semblaient s'amuser autant que les petits du coin, profitant des mêmes joies qui ne les avaient plus animés depuis longtemps. Pendant un court instant, le soleil même sortit sous les nuages et accompagna leurs jeux enfantins de ses rayons majestueux.

Une compagnie bien traître pour Sebastian qui, ébloui un dixième de seconde, ne put éviter le projectile lancé habilement par Eva. Profitant de son égarement, la jeune femme se jeta sur lui, le terrain inégal les faisant trébucher tous les deux.

- YES ! Je t'avais dit qu'elle gagnerait ! triompha Katya face à son Irlandais préféré.

Les deux s'étaient collés contre la fenêtre pour ne pas perdre une miette du duel qui opposait les deux "enfants" de l'équipe. Ils ne perdaient jamais une occasion de se chamailler et de se chercher, mais, au fond, ils savaient que leurs sentiments resteraient cantonné à de l'amour fraternel, sans franchir le pas.

La jeune Russe tendit la main sous le nez de ce cher Tommy à la mine déconfite qui, bien malgré lui et prêt à tenir ses engagements jusqu'au bout, chercha dans son porte-monnaie, en soupirant, les 50 euros du pari. Satisfaite, elle referma la main sur le billet et le glissa dans sa poche. L'instant d'après, deux voix essoufflées résonnèrent dans la pièce.

- T'as triché ! J'avais le soleil dans la figure et tu en as profité ! se plaignit Sebastian, faussement frustré d'avoir perdu.

- Et alors ? répliqua Eva avec un grand sourire, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'es pas amusé ?

- Ok, d'accord, j'ai compris, soupira Sebastian en enlevant sa veste, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, menaça-t-il, tu es prête à remettre ça, championne ?

- Olà ! du calme, tout doux les fauves ! interrompit Sienna, attablée avec Tommy et Katya, vous remettrez ça une autre fois, venez vous asseoir et laissez cette petite querelle pour plus tard !

Après un petit regard en coin, les deux agents s'installèrent à la table avec leurs amis et passèrent commande au restaurateur. Les cinq agents étaient venus profiter d'un petit moment de répit dans cette enquête difficile et lourde psychologiquement en s'offrant un restaurant. Depuis bientôt deux semaines, ils travaillaient pour dégager quoi que ce soit de concret, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence leur enquête piétinait. S'ils ne voulaient pas revenir là-dessus pendant leur repas, il ne fallut pas moins d'une trentaine de minutes pour que leur conversation quitte les sentiers battus et reviennent une fois de plus sur ces événements tragiques.

- A la place de ces pauvres parents, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, soupira Katya en plongeant son nez dans son verre.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer, murmura Eva, reprenant le ton de Svetlana, au fait, on a quoi sur ces gamines ?

- très peu de choses, lui répondit Tommy, ces deux-là sont comme le jour et la nuit, ils n'ont rien en commun. C'est le yin et le yang.

- Ça ne va pas beaucoup nous avancer, ça, réfléchit Eva, on n'a pas de trace de quelque chose, n'importe quoi ?

- Non, rien du tout, répondit l'Irlandais, elles ont des résultats scolaires différents, ne pratiquent pas les mêmes hobbys…

- En fait, reprit le lieutenant Pride, on comptait sur toi et Sebastian pour nous faire avancer.

- Il y a bien quelque chose, non ? redemanda une nouvelle fois l'Allemand, sinon, on nous retirera cette affaire, c'est certains. Ça devient du ressort de la police locale.

- Sebastian, on a fouillé dans tous les sens, posa Katya, partout. Ils n'y a rien, si ce n'est… un petit détail.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquirent en cœur Eva et Tommy.

- Peut-être, répondit Sienna, mais je ne crois pas que c'est vraiment intéressant et utile, mais au point où on en est…

- En fait, je pense que ça peut nous servir, expliqua la jeune Russe, avec Sienna, j'ai fouillé dans leur passé médical à toutes les deux.

- A cinq ans, il n'y a pas tellement à dire, soupira Sebastian en remplissant les cinq verres avec un rouge de Bordeaux, sauf si la gamine s'est cassé le bras en ski.

- Attends que je finisse cette histoire, reprit Sienna, fière d'avoir pu attirer l'attention de ses collègues, la fille de Lisburn, elle a fait un séjour à l'hôpital pour une anémie quand elle avait deux ans. Et la petite de Glasgow…

- Mary Davis, compléta Katya.

- C'est ça, elle a dû passer quelques jours à l'hôpital à la suite d'un accident de ski, reprit-elle.

- Quel est le rapport entre les deux ? demanda Tommy, c'est le même médecin qui les a soignées ?

- Malheureusement non, continua la Britannique, mais elles ont toutes les deux dû être transfusées et…

- Elles sont de même groupe, acheva Eva, mais en quoi ça peut nous être utile ?

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, répondit-elle en se rejetant contre le dossier de sa chaise, mais c'est la seule piste qui nous a permis de relier les deux enfants.

- C'est une piste à creuser, termina Tommy, même si elle ne nous mènera pas bien loin. Je pense à ça tout à coup, mais, releva-t-il, personne ne vous a parlé du fait que les gamines auraient été suivies ?

- Tu penses à notre inconnu à la voiture noire ? réfléchit Katya, c'est une idée, mais je ne me rappelle pas de ça.

- Non, leur histoire est claire, interrompit l'Italienne, ce sont des enfants qui ont été enlevé à la sortie de l'école par quelqu'un qui leur a proposé de les ramener. Il n'est pas question d'une quelconque filature.

- A part ça, relança Sienna pour changer de sujet, elle donne quoi la piste de la voiture ?

- J'ai deux voitures qui correspondent au profil, expliqua Sebastian en reposant son verre sur la table et cherchant les données sur son portable, et d'après les images de surveillances du réseau routier européen, l'une d'elle est partie vers le pays de Galles et appartient à un couple de jeune Gallois…

- Des vacanciers sûrement, murmura Tommy, ça semble peu probable qu'ils se soient pointés en Irlande du Nord et en Ecosse pour tuer.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit, rebondit Sebastian, mais je garde un œil sur eux, on ne sait jamais.

- Et la deuxième voiture ? demanda Katya, elle est partie vers où ? l'Est russe ?

- Tu aimerais bien, hein ? titilla Tommy, tu rentrerais à la maison quelques jours…

- Non, en fait, pas du tout, raconta l'Allemand en empêchant Katya de répondre, elle est descendue dans le Sud, par la France et semble se diriger vers la Belgique.

- Tu sais à qui elle est ? demanda Eva.

- Elle a été signalée comme volée il y a trois semaines.

Oo0oO

- Non, bien sûr, nous restons en contact. Oui, merci.

Le combiné rejoignit rapidement son socle et son propriétaire soupira en se frottant les yeux. Il n'était pas tard, mais ils rentraient d'Ecosse et la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Comme il s'étira en baillant, une tasse de café vint se poser délicatement devant son nez.

- Noir, deux sucres, présenta Katya en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Tommy. Pour te réveiller, rajouta-t-elle.

- Merci bien, répondit l'Irlandais en saisissant la tasse de ses deux mains, j'en ai bien besoin.

- Tu as du nouveau ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, rien, j'ai averti la police de Bruxelles qui se charge de mettre au courant toutes les polices du pays, raconta le jeune homme, ils doivent nous rappeler s'ils ont du nouveau.

- En gros, on n'avance pas beaucoup, dit-elle, il nous faudrait presque faire une étude sur le terrain pour –

- Katya, on a _rien_ pour identifier la prochaine victime, rappela Tommy, dans quelle direction tu veux chercher ? Même si on essayait de chercher par rapport aux possibilités sur le territoire belge…

Soudain, la même idée germa dans l'esprit des deux agents. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, d'un même mouvement, il se leva et elle descendit du bureau. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans la salle de conférence où Sebastian s'était installé avec son ordinateur.

- Sebastian, tu peux faire un rapide calcul pour nous ? demanda Tommy en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Sur son écran et affiché au mur, toutes les photos qu'ils avaient sorti de son ScanGen, reliées entre elles par des flèches et des schémas, des calculs scientifiques parfois brillaient sur un des tableaux dispersés dans la pièce.

- En quoi je peux t'aider ? demanda l'intéressé.

- Combien de victimes potentielles on peut avoir sur le territoire belge ? interrogea Katya tandis que Tommy n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des murs et des photos décidément, Sebastian le surprendra toujours par la rapidité de ses travaux.

- Alors, voyons ça, réfléchit l'Allemand en cherchant les chiffres sur son ordinateur, ah, voilà.

- Vas-y, raconte, le poussa Tommy, revenu sur Terre.

- On sait que notre tueur s'attaque aux enfants d'environ cinq ans, expliqua-t-il en notant les chiffres au fur et à mesure sur l'ordinateur, la population belge de cet âge-là représente environ 128'000 enfants. Ensuite… Katya, de quel groupe sanguin tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient, déjà ?

- Groupe O négatif, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- On sait que la population mondiale est à 36% O négatif, continua-t-il, si on estime que la population belge a les mêmes chiffres, on obtient 46'000 cas probables, environ.

- Autant que ça ? s'exclama Tommy, tu n'as pas fait une erreur de calcul ?

- C'est certain, Tommy, affirma l'Allemand, aucune erreur possible.

- Et si tu ne prends que les filles ? ajouta Katya, tu arrives à combien ?

- A la moitié de ça, répondit Sebastian, ce qui nous fait 23'000 cas à peu près.

- Regarde si tu n'as pas des avis de recherche, par hasard, désespéra Tommy, il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose.

- Non, on n'a rien, aucune fille n'est recherchée dans le pays, conclut l'Allemand.

- Aucune chance pour qu'on intercepte ce tueur avant qu'il ne fasse une nouvelle victime ? soupira Katya qui commençait à perdre espoir.

- Non, aucune, ma chère, répondit Eva en déboulant dans la pièce.

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune Italienne alluma la télévision et afficha les nouvelles du jour.

-… terrible crime dans la cour de cette école, expliqua l'envoyé spécial de la chaîne, en effet, un garçon de cinq ans vient de trouver la mort dans des circonstances inimaginables. La police locale est déjà sur le coup et cherche à identifier cet enfant. Serait-il le garçon qui a été porté disparu il y a quelques jours ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura Sebastian en coupant le son, est-ce qu'on aura toujours un coup de retard sur lui ?

- Je n'espère pas, soupira Tommy, en tout cas, ça nous fait une victime de plus et…

Il s'interrompit en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone fixe. Il se leva et alla décrocher.

- McConnell, j'écoute, répondit-il, bonjour… Oui, en effet… Je les ai vues oui… C'est le même mode opératoire… Non, rien… Vous le feriez ?... Merci beaucoup…. Nous serons là demain… Oui, merci.

Il soupira, raccrocha et rejoignit les autres en salle de conférence.

- Préparez vos affaires, on est attendu à Charleroi demain matin, annonça-t-il. Ton ScanGen est prêt? demanda-t-il à Sebastian alors que les filles sortirent de la pièce pour se préparer.

- Je l'ai arrangé hier, il va bien maintenant, répondit l'intéressé, tout est opérationnel.

- Alors, allons-y.

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu et que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant !

Suite au prochain chapitre ^^


End file.
